Reunion
by DSISandraPullman39
Summary: It was worth coming home early just to see the look on your face when she kissed him. I've never seen you so surprised you didn't even react with that much shock when I kissed you for the first time.


**Reunion**

**Disclaimer:-** Don't own them just borrowing!

**Episode:- **Rambling Boy (small references to Falling darkness but not much!)

**Pairing:- **Jean/James

**Rating:-**M

**Achieve:- ** ** . /group/lewisffarchive/**

**Summary:- **It was worth coming home early just to see the look on your face when she kissed him. I've never seen you so surprised you didn't even react with that much shock when I kissed you for the first time.

**Author's Note:-** Contains spoilers for the Rambling boy and series 7 in general so if you haven't seen those episodes yet and you don't want to know stop now! The usual warnings apply as they always do for my M rated fics so as always you've been warned otherwise enjoy!

"You knew don't try to tell me you didn't. You knew and you didn't tell me. I thought we said no secrets." We're standing in his hall and I'm pretending to be cross about the fact I don't believe for a second that he didn't know that Robbie and Laura have finally stopped messing around and given in to how they feel about each other.

"I leave you for a week, miss you so much I end up coming home early, catch you in the pub with another man, finally get you to myself and what do I get? Do I get a welcome home James I missed you? Do I get any hint that you missed me at all? No all I get is an inquisition about Robbie and Laura and accusations that I've been keeping secrets from you! Maybe I should just go again I mean…"

"Don't you dare!" If he had any idea how much I missed him he'd have come home more than three days early actually he wouldn't have gone at all! I'll get back to my inquisition later right now if he wants me to show him how much I missed him that's a plan I can get behind. When my marriage broke up I never thought I'd be as happy as this again and the fact he's only been away for a few days and I've missed him so much it's hurt just proves what I had already realised. I'm falling for him and if the way he is kissing me now is anything to go by it simply confirms his assertion, made before he left, that he's already fallen for me. It's madness really. If I started to list the number of reasons why it shouldn't work we'd be here all day but try as I might, throw up as many obstacles as I have it does work.

"Now that is much more the sort of welcome home I was hoping for. You've no idea how much I've missed you Jean I couldn't think about anything but you the whole time I was away." We've finally made it out of the hallway and into the bedroom bypassing the other rooms in the house our desire to reconnect too strong.

"Well if you have any doubts about how much I missed you just watch the look of pure relief on Robbie's face when you come back to work and I stop hanging around being his replacement sidekick!" Now he's laughing at the image of me pestering Lewis as he tried to work but I had to do something to keep myself busy and my mind off the feeling in the pit of my stomach caused by missing him.

"I'll look forward to hearing the inspector's side of that story but for now I'm done talking. Laura Hobson isn't the only one who's been having less than pure thoughts thought the whole day and you look amazing. You know how it turns me on to see you in spiked stilettos, now I want to see you in nothing but them."

God it drives me mad when he talks to me like that, when I know he wants me so much he's having trouble controlling himself. My jacket has already hit the floor and the zip of my dress is being lowered agonizingly slowly as I work my fingers under his t-shirt pushing it over his head. When my skin finally makes contact with his again my nerve endings are tingling and as he lays me down on the bed, kissing me hungrily I know I'm not falling for him. I've fallen hook line and sinker and there's no coming back from that now.

"James…." He is too busy enjoying himself to listen right now as he teases first one then the other of my nipples between his teeth before soothing them with gentle kisses. The pleasure his actions are sending shooting through my body is almost enough to make me give up but I need to tell him. I let him go after he said it to me without so much as a hint that I felt the same. Now I need him to know that I do. "James wait."

"I don't want to wait I've been waiting for nearly five days which is quite enough." He's so damn cute when he's impatient.

"And so have I but I realised something while you were away something I should have told you before you left but I was too frightened to admit it even to myself until you weren't here."

"Sounds serious should I be trying to calm down my desires a little are you going to…." Shit now he looks terrified nice work Jean.

"No look I just wanted to say when you told me you loved me before you left…"

"I meant it I know you think I didn't but I did." God he's not making this easy.

"James will you stop interrupting me! When you said it I didn't say it back because I couldn't be sure that I did love you and I was terrified of making another mistake. I wasn't ready to….."

"I told you at the time I didn't care if you said it or not I was telling you because it was how I felt and I wanted you to know that I was here to stay you didn't have to…."

"Jesus James are you going to let me finish before I die of old age? I do love you. It wasn't until you were gone that I realised how much. I love you James. I just wanted to tell you, to say it out loud." Wow this wasn't quite the reaction I was expecting. Yes I expected him to be pleased but the way he's kissing me now is beyond happiness and excitement. It's like I've just given him the most amazing gift in the world.

"I love you too. I know you know that but I'd decided while I was away that I'd not say it again until I thought you were ready to hear it. I love you." The words are barely out of his mouth before that same mouth continues it's journey over my body and this time I have no desire to stop him. All I want right now is to feel him make love to me and as he comes to rest between my legs, his lips meeting mine as he thrusts gently into me he makes it obvious that's exactly what he wants too. The way he moves over me, how he whispers my name telling me how beautiful I am, how much he loves me just further brings home to me how perfect we are together. The way he seems to instinctively know how to please me, the way we seem to fit perfectly together and the fact that it's been like that since the very first time we made love make it perfect in a way I never thought I'd experience.

"James don't stop, harder please….." I'm so close; the beginnings of my climax are curled in the exact spot where our bodies meet. As he does exactly what I asked, moving harder and faster inside me it uncoils spreading through me in a way that leaves me breathless in its wake as he follows me spilling deep inside me before falling onto the bed pulling me with him.

"I really didn't know that Robbie and Laura had got together at last but it's about time don't you think?" I'm lying with my head resting on his chest as he plays with the ends of my hair. "Besides it was worth coming home early just to see the look on your face when she kissed him. I've never seen you so surprised. You didn't even react with that much shock when I kissed you for the first time."

"Yeah well I wasn't even aware they were close to that stage again. I thought after the way he reacted a couple of years ago when she was wrapped up in that long lost child case they'd never stand a chance of being anything more than friends." It's true that's why I was so shocked it seemed to me that it had taken them a long time just to become friends again I thought any hope of a romance was long gone.

"He wasn't ready back then and that case just because the excuse he needed to pull away. As for Laura I think once she got over everything that happened she saw that. I guess she was prepared to wait until he was ready."

"Like you were prepared to wait for me to be ready?" I suppose I haven't really thought about what he said earlier, mainly because after he said it he was doing a very good job of preventing me thinking about anything at all. To decide he'd not tell me again that he love me until he thought I was ready to hear it was a big thing at least I think it was.

"Yes if you love someone you wait if need be. If Laura loves him, even half as much as much as I love you, she'd have been prepared to wait as long as it took besides you and Robbie aren't that different." Oh that's something I think Robbie might dispute I'm pretty sure even though we've reached the point of being friends rather than constant enemies he would be unlikely to think we had much in common. He can see the scepticism in my eyes but he's clearly going to plough on anyway this should be interesting. "You've both had spouses in your past that will affect your relationships the fact the Mrs Lewis died and you left your husband doesn't really make any difference it's all a type of grieving."

"Did anyone ever tell you you're too smart for your own good?"

"Yes you have repeatedly but usually in a professional rather than personal capacity." He really is too perceptive and too smart for his own good and mine at times. He can see right through me no matter how hard I try to hide from him at times. He's right of course it's impossible not to mourn the loss of a relationship that has taken up a quarter of a century of your life even when you chose to end it and throw the cheating bastard out! You mourn all sorts of things, the loss of trust, the loss of what you thought your future was and the loss of your sense of security in how things should be and your belief in your ability to make judgements about people and your feelings for them.

"Yeah well it's true and how did you expect me to look there comes a point especially in this job where you think nothing can shock you but I'm perfectly willing to admit that Robbie and Laura managed to shock the hell out of me tonight."

"Maybe someday we can get our own back." There's a mischievous glint to his eye and I have a feeling I know what's coming. "Imagine how shocked they'd be if someday, when your divorce is final and I'm chief constable and therefore your boss rather than the other way round, you walked into the pub and kissed me like that."

"Now that's a reaction I'd pay good money to see. Maybe someday soon, now that we know this isn't just a fling. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to let two of our closest friends in on the secret." Now his eyes have really lit up and I've realised the idea doesn't fill me with panic anymore. I'm not saying we should or even could shout it from the roof tops how we feel about each other but that doesn't mean we can't let people we trust, people who are important to us, know how happy we are.


End file.
